


She wants to get married

by NerdyPanda3126



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Inspired by Music, Marriage, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Surprise Ending, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPanda3126/pseuds/NerdyPanda3126
Summary: It's the wedding day!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 44
Kudos: 117





	She wants to get married

Adrien tugs at the sleeves of his suit jacket, examining himself in the full length mirror that was provided in the room. Marinette has good taste. That’s nothing new, though. But out of all the suits he’s had to wear over the years, this one is definitely his favorite: gray slim fit jacket and pants with a white button-down and pink tie, a floral pocket square barely peeking out of the breast pocket. Marinette had altered the suit for him herself, and of course it fits perfectly. He runs his fingers through his hair for the thousandth time that day.

In just a few rooms over, Marinette is getting ready, too. Sabine and Alya are probably helping her step into her custom dress now, tying her in or doing the buttons up the back. Adrien hasn’t seen the dress yet. He had caught a glimpse of it on the dress form while she was still working on it, though. He had managed to see a corset top and pink flowers tucked into layers of white tulle before he was shooed away because it ‘wasn’t finished’.

She’s been planning her wedding for forever, it seems. She had all the details worked out before he could blink. He had wanted to help, so had Alya, but Marinette was Marinette about it. She took it all on herself.

Now the day is here. She has everything planned out so perfectly. He just needs to hold it together for her.

He wipes his sweaty palms on his suit pants. It’s easier said than done.

Nino comes up behind him and slaps him on the shoulder, offering him a silver flask. Adrien doesn’t drink. Never felt a need to. But today he just needs something to calm him down. He takes a swig, and forces the whiskey down, even though the burn at the back of his throat is begging him to cough it out. He grimaces as he hands the flask back to Nino, flicking his eyes around the room. All the men in the wedding party had just sort of gathered here after they changed. A flock of gray suits. Not much else to do now but wait.

Luka seems nervous, too, off to the side of the room, his foot jiggling to some frantic inner rhythm. He’s loosened his pink tie and stripped off his jacket, and Adrien can see the damp patches under his arms. The waiting must be killing him. Just like it’s killing Adrien. Nino offers Luka the flask, too, but he shakes his head before he collects his jacket off the back of the couch and retreats to the back room where they had all changed. Adrien wishes he knew how to meditate. It would certainly come in handy now.

But the alcohol is starting to hit his empty stomach, smoothing out the rough edges of his vision, calming his nervous fidgeting. He can do this. It’s for her.

He thinks back to the first time he knew, without a doubt, that it was her. They had gotten caught in a sudden rain shower. Sheets of rain pelting them out of nowhere. He had ushered her over to the nearest awning, using his overshirt to shield her as much as he could. They had both been laughing, shaking the water out of their hair. She had looked up at him. That’s all. It had hit him like a clap of thunder. He was in love with Marinette. And he had been, all along.

“Alright, everybody, it’s show time!” Tom bounces into the room, startling Adrien out of his memory. His heart starts to thump in his ears. It’s time. Luka slinks out of the back room, his calm restored, and slings his jacket around his shoulders easily. Their eyes meet across the room and Luka nods to Adrien as he fixes his tie. It’s a small reassurance.

They promenade into the church in time to the music, and Adrien takes his place next to Nino. His breath is coming out in ragged shakes, and his fingertips feel numb. So much for the alcohol calming him down. Did it just evaporate? Across from him, Luka closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth, before he stands up straight, clasping his hands in front of him. The picture of patient expectation. Adrien tries to take a leaf out of his book, but right at that moment, the congregation stands and the doors open again.

All his thoughts go out the window when Tom walks in with her on his arm.

She has her hair down, a crown braided through the top, and flowers tucked into the braid. Baby’s breath: eternal love. No veil. She had been decidedly against the veil.

She seems to float down the aisle, buoyed by the layers of tulle in her dress, nodding and smiling to those on the ends that she recognizes. Then she lifts her eyes to the front.

It throws Adrien back to their day together, laughing in the rain, when she had lifted her eyes to him and taken his breath away. He had wanted to kiss her, right then and there. But as he had leaned forward, a flash of red had passed through his mind. It had made him hesitate. He was in love with Marinette. But Ladybug was his soulmate, his other half. He had to wait for her, no matter what. If he kissed Marinette, there would be no going back. Their friendship could be ruined over this. He had panicked. He had pulled back. The moment had passed.

A week or two later, Marinette had started dating Luka.

And it’s Luka that she’s lifting her eyes to now. Luka, who’s beaming back at her.

She kisses her dad on his cheek when they get to the front, and Tom goes to his seat, wiping the tears from his eyes. Adrien feels his own tears fall and he brushes them off his cheeks quickly. He wishes he could tell Tom that he’s not the only one giving her away.

Marinette’s eyes flit to Adrien briefly before she hands her bouquet off to Alya, stepping up to take her place next to Luka.

She had everything planned out so perfectly. He just has to hold it together for her.

He looks away to hide the tears he can’t stop now. It’s easier said than done.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh... my heart is broken now. The song made me do it, I swear. This was inspired by [Marry Me by Thomas Rhett](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_IwENcMPOA) Thank you for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139592) by [chatnoiristhebest5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5)




End file.
